


J.E.N.S.E.N.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [13]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Ackles' turn under the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J.E.N.S.E.N.

J is for Joker,  
You’re made out to be.  
E is for Elder,  
Brother, Sam’s De.  
N is for Naughty,  
Some pictures seem.  
S is for Sexy,  
You make the young dream.  
E is for Excited,  
The fan girls all get.  
N is for Natural,  
Not breaking a sweat.

Jensen, you also light up the room,  
Making the fan girls hearts all go boom.  
Muscular and sleek, with rugged good looks,  
No wonder the fans write about you in books.

A family man, just like the rest,  
A cheeky grin comes with no request.  
Dean may be a ladies man, but that’s not you,  
That’s just a character, not what you do.


End file.
